The present device relates to a table clock and more particularly to a portable clock for use, for example, in travelling.
In some conventional portable clocks for use in travelling, back covers hinged at the top of the clocks functions for standing the clocks. Other clocks are provided with front covers which can be turned more than 270.degree. for standing the clocks. Some other clocks are provided with special cases which support or stand the clocks.
Such conventional clocks are complex in structure and result in high cost. In clocks provided with the special cases, the whole thickness of the clocks increases. To provide clocks the standing angle of which can be adjustable, complex and high manufacturing accuracy is required, reflecting high cost.
One object of the present device is to provide a table clock which is simple in structure and thin in overall thickness.
In the present device, a stand member is affixed supported at its one end to the top of a clock in a rotatable turnable manner by means of an ornamental member, so that the stand member may be turned or rotated in any direction around the clock. The angle of inclination of the clock also can be adjusted by turning the stand member and thereby changing the inclination angle.